Cardinal Sin
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: AU. The Duke sees Christian and Satine together and goes a little crazy. RR


Title: Cardinal Sin

Rating: Pg-13/Rish. Or whatever that new retarded rating system says it is. Fucking MPAA for being anal...

Summary: Very AU. The Duke discovers Christian and Satine and goes insane. 'Cause he's one fuck-up mother fucker.

Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge and all characters are not mine. They are Baz's. He owns the good stuff. Ewan owns the really good stuff. If I were making money, which I am not, I'd have long ago hopped a plane to Paris.

Author's Notes: Bad breakup. Chocolate cupcakes. Trip to Paris for spring break. I saw the real Moulin Rouge! SQUEE! I hope you guys enjoy.

Italics thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------

__

She is mine. She is mine. She belongs to me. I paid for her. I own her. She is mine. Zidler gave her to me. Satine. The Sparkling Diamond. My diamond. A precious diamond. There is none other like her. She has a quality to her that's uncommon when it comes to courtesans. She has hopes and dreams.

I'm the only person who can make her dreams come true. She loves me for it. She loves me and only me. She'll never love him. She loves me. She is mine. All mine. Forever.

---------------

"My dear Duke, I'm ever so sorry, but I just cannot make it to supper tonight." Satine had to try her very best to make the words sound sincere. She looked at the Duke through piercing blue eyes and let out a heartbreaking sigh.

"But why, my Sweet?" the Duke asked. "Is it the writer? Is he making you work?"

"Unfortunately," Satine answered. "He decided to rewrite an entire scene and demands I learn it tonight!"

The Duke took her hands in his and kissed them. "Do not fret my dear. Would you like me to ask the writer to give you an extra day?"

"No." The response was almost too quick. "I mean, the show is soon. I can't hold up the production because I am stressed."

The Duke nodded. "I see your point. I suppose it would be wrong to delay everyone."

Satine smiled. "You're not angry?" The Duke shook his head and smiled back. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Au revoir."

Satine didn't even hear his farewell as she turned around and walked off briskly. What a fool the man was. A simple idiot. The thought made her smile with amusement. No sooner and she turned the corner and open a door leading to the dressing rooms did a hand reach out and pull her inside. It startled her, but then she felt the arms of her lover wrap around her and soft lips kiss hers gently.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Satine," Christian whispered, kissing her again. Satine sighed and pushed herself closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck as she did so. "What kept you, love?"

"I had business to take care of," she murmured. Christian smiled and kissed her again.

__

I saw them together. I had forgotten to ask her something, so I followed her. I followed her straight into his arms. The writer. The god damn writer. So young and idealistic. A damned fool. Yet she was in his arms. At first I thought it must have been a trick. But my eyes did not deceive me. They were there in front of me, standing in the doorframe, embraced.

It was no friendly greeting.

-----

"Mademoiselle Satine?"

Satine and Christian gasped and tare apart. It was too late. They had been seen by the Duke.

"My dear Duke-" Satine was cut off as the Duke grabbed her by the wrist and threw her aside onto the ground. He looked down at her, eyes filled with a jealous rage. Satine gasped as he turned quickly to Christian and shoved him against the wall, hands wrapping around his neck. She jumped up and tried desperately to pull the Duke off of her love, but his man servant appeared behind her and grabbed her, pulling her away.

"No! Stop! Stop it! Don't!" Satine's face grew paler, and the tears started flowing down her cheeks as she gasped broken pleas. She tried so hard to twist away from the manservant's grip, but it was to no avail.

"She is mine!" the Duke shouted at Christian. "Mine!" He squeezed tighter and tighter until the young writer's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he struggled no more. Satine's eyes grew wide.

"Christian!" The manservant released his grip as Christian fell to the floor. She dropped to the ground beside him, but it was too late. "Oh god, Christian, please no, please..." She reached for his hand but the Duke pulled her up and away.

"You are mine!" he gritted. "Mine!"

"No!" Satine turned away from him and tried to escape, but the Duke held her back. The more she struggled to be let free, the weaker she became. Her coughs and gasps grew harsher until she finally fainted.

"You are mine..." The Duke picked her up, holding him to her. "My diamond."

The end. ---

Author's Notes: Yeah that sucked. But whatever. It's been awhile. I'm rusty. Review si'l vous plait!


End file.
